


Keep making trouble till you find what you love

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Series: With my heart on my chest [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Clint Barton Gets a Hug, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Public Display of Affection, Recreational Drug Use, Snacks & Snack Food, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: They need snacks before they get the munchies,  so they go get some snacks at the supermarket, fluff ensues.





	Keep making trouble till you find what you love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Twin Skeletons" by Fall Out Boy

Bucky was on cart duty today. He was the one in charge to keep track of the things that were supposed to go in the cart, as well as how much was their budget for the night. He also had to make sure no one got lost in the store, and when your boyfriends are two hyper adults with a tendency for disaster it became a pretty hard task.

But today was an easy run. Tony was clinging to his side, mumbling about how unnecessary a budget was, gesticulating wildly with the hand that wasn't busy gently squeezing Bucky's arm, reminding him to go to a slower pace.

"I'm a billionaire, for fucks sake, we can buy the _whole_ store and that wouldn't even make a dent on my bank account, Buck"

"I know Tones, but we don't need the whole store, and most importantly, we don't need stomachaches because we ate too much food" he answers quietly, because its midnight, the store is empty and it feels weird to talk any louder.

Bucky looks at the front again and sighs fondly. Clint is walking to the cart, maybe for the fifth time since they walked in, with his arms full of things that they could not get right now.

"Clint, sugar, do you think we can bake a cake right now?" Bucky asks

"We sure can try" He sounds so excited by the idea of making a cake

"Without burning the kitchen?" He adds, grabbing a few cookies from the display next to them and putting then on the cart.

Clint's eyes drop to the floor, biting his lip "oh, right... other day?" He says tentatively, words slurring ever so slightly.

Tony nods at his side "we can make more than one cake if you want, sugar" he smiles sweetly at him "any flavor you want"

Bucky nods too, agreeing with Tony's words "find snacks, easy to make stuff, yeah? I don't think we would be capable of something too complicated in the state we are in" it's a slight exaggeration, but he really doesn't wanna risk burning down Tony's house, their house.

Clint nods again "we're not as bad as we have been, but we are not allowed to blow up things today" he recites, a smile tugging at his lips as he drops a package of chocolate frosting mix, that will definitely not be used for a cake and scatters away to put the items on his arms to their rightful place.

Bucky and Tony keep strolling, picking a few more cookie boxes and finally walking into the salty snacks aisle. Tony cheered as Clint rushed to get several bags of differently flavored chips and potatoes, some popcorn -Bucky didn't know why they haven't picked some before- and dropped it all on the cart.

"Anything else we need, Buck?" He asks, practically bouncing on his feet with energy

"We could get a cake, but I'd rather that we make it ... we didn't get chocolate, _why_ didn't we get chocolate? let's go back to that aisle and get a bunch of chocolatey stuff" Tony says, tugging Bucky's arm, and of course prompting Clint to run over the aisle and start picking out bars before they even get out of the aisle they're in.

Bucky sighed with a smile, they all loved chocolate, one of their favorite things, and if Tony was willing to buy even $30 worth of chocolate, bad chocolate according to him, no one was going to stop him. They had gotten good chocolate for Valentine's day, and they still had some, but it's for special occasions, not when they got a post high hunger.

Clint successfully brought around $30 worth of chocolate, making Tony laugh at the small sheepish look on his eyes, reaching out for him and pulling him into their embrace.

"Baby you are perfect, that's exactly the amount of chocolate we need" he pecks his lips, getting a bit distracted into Clint's eyes, smiling at him "god you're beautiful"

Bucky chuckles as Tony let's go of his arm to hug Clint tightly, tugging him down from the collar of his shirt and kiss him slow and deep, humming in approval when Clint answers just as eager.

"Guys please not in a supermarket, if you wait 20 minutes we'll be back home and in bed"

"Oh lighten up, James, today is no fuck day, we only cuddle and kiss... and have snacks" Tony mutters, hands still on Clint's waist, but now his face pressed to his shoulder.

Clint grins at Bucky and moves closer, Tony included "you're just jealous that I kissed _him_, but not _you_"

Bucky rolls his eyes and reaches to hold on his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him, not caring that Tony is sandwiched between them.

"Guys that's hot please stop, today is not the day" he drawls "today we get high and kiss like madman"

Clint pulls away with a laugh, nodding "y'know he's right, Buck... we can't get handsy today"

Bucky laughs and nods, putting on a mock serious face "of course, Mr Barton, we must _not_ engage in that sort of situation" he huffs as he moves back behind the cart "let's go, yeah? I wanna cuddle ya, both of ya"

"More like it will be a sandwich of Bucky" Tony laughs, taking his spot at Bucky's arm again "not like you'll be against it, doll face"

And Tony is right. They make a quick process of paying everything and walking outside from the store, getting a taxi back to their apartment, because they couldn't carry all the bags the whole 10 blocks that separated the store from the apartment. When they get into the apartment they rush to put some of the stuff on the kitchen and then they carry some to the couch, clearing the coffee table to put the food.

Tony is the first to plop down, shoes toed off and glasses thrown next to the food. Clint follows, putting all of his weight on Tony for a few joking seconds.

"You almost crush me!" Tony whines, pushing Clint with barely any force.

Clint and Bucky only laugh and settle on either side of him, pulling to their laps some of the bowls with snacks. They continue to tease and tickle each other as they watch a movie they've seen a thousand times before. Its calm and comfortable ... its domestic and full of love.

It's well into the night when they decide to move to the bed, stripping down to their boxers and tshirts before crawling under the covers and falling asleep in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
